Love's Pain
by Aneikokoro
Summary: Serena is broken hearted by Darien. And like the story goes, people only realise how much they love a person when they lose them. This realization hits Darien and he tries to win Serena back. Will Darien be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and everything. I relinquish all holds to Sailor Moon and everything.

Author's note: This is my first SM fic so yeah…hope you enjoy the story…I would appreciate it if you review. And just to point out a fact, I'm a sensitive person so if I get a harsh review, I'll probably sulk for a few weeks so good reviews are encouraged! Ok..on with the story.

Chapter One

Serena Castell stood next to the window seat, her knees resting against the wooden cushioned bench. Silvery blond hair cascading down her back in soft waves creating an ethereal glow against the white gown she wore. Cerulean blue eyes looked out the window and beyond. She finally sat down on the seat, her white silk dress caressing her feminine figure like a lover. She curled her legs up so her knees rested under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She let out a soft sigh and leaned her forehead against the glass and gazed out into the dark oblivion. Across the distance, wild waves crashed against the mountainous cliffs.

The door suddenly opened and someone came in. Serena remained motionless. The man approached. He made a handsome figure in his imposing designer suit. The dark suit, cut to figure emphasized his muscles as he strode across the room. His blond hair, tousled in an attractive way curled over his forehead. His light blue eyes gazed around the room, taking in the luxurious suite. The four poster canopy bed, bathed in pristine white silk sheets. The suitcase stood at the foot since the past five hours. He stopped next to Serena and put his hand on her hair, caressing it lightly. Serena leaned her head against his belly, allowing his warmth encompass her.

They stayed like that in silence, the man continuously caressing her hair and Serena just sitting and gazing out the window. After a few minutes the man asked, "Are you ok, Serena?" Serena only silently shook her head and allowed a tear to escape. The man caught the tear as it rolled down her pale cheeks. "Is it Darien?" he continued. After a few moments of silence, Serena nodded. "Is it everything going to be alright, Serena?"

Serena turned her gaze towards him, her cerulean blue eyes filled with sadness, pain, disappointment and grief. Finally she answered. "No Andrew. Nothing is going to be alright again. Nothing will take the pain away; nothing will make me fell happy again." With that, she broke into sobs, allowing the barriers to finally fall away. Andrew took her into his arms and let her cry. Her anguished sobs echoed in the room, her heart-breaking pain evident.

Far away from where Serena was, Darien stood in his office. The lights were switched off; in his hand was a bottle of alcohol. He stood next to the floor length window, gazing into the city's nightsky. Thirty two storeys down, the city winked its flashing lights. The door opened and his secretary stepped in and said huskily, "The contract for tomorrow's meeting needs to be signed sir." The secretary stood a provocative pose, hoping to entice Darien. She flicked her long red hair and started to stride towards Darien. She admired the powerful and demanding stance; the ebony locks, chiseled face and dark blue eyes.

Abruptly Darien said, "You're fired. I expect your things will be moved out by tomorrow morning."

The secretary gasped and demanded, "But what about the fabulous night we had together last night?"

"You think it was fabulous? I think it was disgusting, you whore." Darien smirked. The secretary fled from the office and Darien turned back to his drinking again. He gazed back through the window and whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you Serena. I really didn't." He still felt her gaze upon him when she opened his office door, exuberantly happy. Her smile faded when she saw her handsome husband on the couch with his naked secretary giving him a blow job. Her hand was still on the knob. He still could imagine her look of surprise, confusion, betrayal and pain. She stood there shocked. After a few moments, she steeled herself and stood rigidly. She calmly strode towards him and pulled something off her fingers. The secretary finally looked up; she turned to Serena and gave Darien's dick a last lick. Darien only gazed at Serena while she put her wedding ring on the coffee table. She had only spared one last glance at him before walking out. A glance full disappointment. He could stand her temper, her anger and her tantrums. But he could not bear the silent response.

He had stood, zipped his pants and walked out of his office following his wife. Serena was waiting by the elevator foyer. She still stood rigidly, clutching a shopping bag. Darien could feel the waves of pain and betrayal radiating from her. He stood in front of her and lifted a hand to brush her silver locks. Serena stepped back, just before Darien could touch her. Her face remained impassive and stoic. Darien closed his fist against the empty air and clenched his fists until his knuckles burned white. "Would you let me explain?" Darien whispered and lifted another hand to caress her pale cheek. Serena visibly flinched and raised her eyes to his.

"Is there anything worth hearing? Is it worth my time to hear your excuses again?" she said calmly. "I'll start the annulment proceedings. You will receive the forms by two weeks."

"Will you listen to me?" Darien said harshly. Serena only stared back at him. Finally the elevator arrived. She dropped the shopping bag at his feet and strode into the elevator.

Just before the elevator doors closed, Serena said. "Happy Anniversary Darien." Darien flipped around and reached out a hand to stop the doors but he was too late. The last thing he saw of Serena was her back before the door closed.

He gazed forlornly at the sky, wanting to crawl to Serena and beg for forgiveness. He turned his head and gazed upon the bag Serena had dropped at his feet. He opened it and pulled out a small wrapped package and an attached card. Flipping open the card, he read 'To My Love Darien.

Happy Anniversary

I hope our days will be

filled with happiness

and love.

Love, Serena XOX

He unwrapped the package and found the velvet box. He flicked it open and found a silver pendant. Lifting it up from the box, he let it dangle between his fingers. On one side of the pendant he read, _Darien and Serena Forever._ On the other side was an engraving of a rose and a moon. He crushed the pendant in his palm and started to weep. His heads in his hands, fingers scrunching his hair; he whimpered. "What have I done?"

_Back to Serena_

Andrew lay Serena down on her bed. Tear stains still lay upon her cheeks. He pulled the sheets to cover her body and sighed. He ran his fingers through his blonde curls and started to leave the room. Once outside, he was accosted by Mina, a bubbly vivacious blonde. Her normally sparkling blue eyes were filled with worry and confusion. "Is Serena alright?' She asked worriedly.

"She just fell asleep. She has been crying for the past hour. That damn bastard." He said harshly, his fists clenching.

"Was it Darien?" Mina wondered. And upon Andrew's nod she continued, "I thought they were in love."

"I thought so too." Andrew sighed. "But this is their affair let them sort it out. Serena needs a little time and space." Mina nodded and they strode down the darkened hallway.

hope your enjoyed my first chapter!

Please review!

Review!

Luv Aneikokoro


	2. Chapter 2

Ok..here come chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

Oh….and the disclaimer..

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon and everything. I relinquish all holds to Sailor Moon and everything.

Chapter 2

Serena pumped herself higher on the swing, pushing off the ground with her feet. Her silky hair flowed behind her, the long summer dress hugging her curves as she swung back and forth. Her eyes were shut, giving off a serene calmness.

Slowly opening her eyes, she allowed the swing to slow down until it became still. She sat still on the bench, enjoying the silence. She rested her silver head against the chain of the swing, sighing. It had been three days since she left Darien. Darien...that name still leaves the bitter taste of grief in her mouth. She was at an abandoned estate that had come with her inheritance. Her inheritance came from the Castell Family, a very noble and prominent family in Europe. For the past century, her ancestors had looked towards America and had slowly expanded towards America. The Castell family line could be dated back all the way to the first king of England. It was rumoured that the Castell was royalty. Today, in modern times, the Castell family owned large corporations and had maintained their wealth.

Serena's inheritance came from her beloved grandmother, who had died four years ago. Serena, the youngest and the only girl of three other siblings, was much loved by her family.

Serena sighed and blew the lock of hair that had landed on her cheek. Smiling sadly, she allowed her mind to drift among her memories. Serena had just finished touring the world when she met Darien. She so full of life, so full of wanting to succeed in life. She was at the Castell mansion in Tuscany. She went there because of the sudden yearning to see the peaceful rolling hills, the simple lifestyle. She met Darien at the annual feast. Their eyes had met over the long table filled with food, their eyes had held, staring at each other, trying to read each other's soul.

That was the day Serena fell in love, fell so desperately. Then the slowly months of romantic courting begun. The hundreds of roses, the romantic dinners, the first shattering kiss. Then the wedding, the honeymoon. Everything had gone pass in a few months, Serena still reeling in shock. Serena had declared her love for him over and over, but never heard him say it back, never heard him express his feeling towards her. After their tender love making, the soft look would come into eyes, before disappearing instantly.

She sighed and straightened her back. Standing up and stretching, she raised her eyes at the setting sky, streaked with red and orange. She closed her eyes, relaxing herself. Suddenly she felt hands close over her eyes, stiffening slightly, she stood still. The person behind her moved closer until the person's lips was near her ear. The person whispered, "Guess who?"

Gasping slightly, Serena turned, recognising the voice. She turned to a handsome silver haired man, dressed in a loose white linen short and jeans. "Diamond!" she yelled jovially and flung her arms around his neck. Diamond laughed and picked her up, twirling her around in circles. They soon halted, Serena's face flushed and Diamond's blue eye's twinkling. Diamond cupped her face with his hands, and stared into her eyes.

"How have you been? Are you fine?" Diamond asked. Serena nodded, then shook her head, then nodded and finally shook her head. Serena lowered her head until her forehead was nearly in contact with his chest. She felt a tear stroll her cheek, and another following it. Diamond held up her head and asked, "Did he do this to you?" His eyes glinting with anger. Serena's answer was still press closer into his arms and bury her face into his shoulder. She let out a sob and began to cry. Diamond put his arms around her and held her close as she let out anguished sobs.

Darien stared at the embracing couple in the garden. His fist closed around the bunch of pink roses he held. He stood on the porch, a little distance away from Serena and Diamond. He had watched Serena for a long time, her sitting on her swing, being hugged by Diamond. He had felt a strong surge of jealousy, the need to hold Serena to him again. But he watched, hearing Serena and Diamond laugh. He watched as they stared at each other, so much like what Serena and he had on their first meeting. He had seen the worry in Diamond's eye. He saw red when he watched Serena cuddle closer and Diamond caressing her back and whispering into her ear.

He had received word that Serena was staying at this estate. And had coming rushing here with and armful of roses, ready to beg and profess his love. But he had seen the sadness and pain in her eyes, which had kept him away. He glared enviously at the silver headed man. He had nearly lost Serena to him, when they were having a spat during their relationship. If Serena had not chosen him, she would be out of his clutches.

Realising that today was not a good day to disturb Serena; he threw the roses down at a nearby table. And walked out. On the way towards his car, he thought, I have to move fast or Serena will be lost to me forever. He realised his chances were diminishing if he didn't act soon.

The end of chapter two!

Um… just a few messages:

1) thanx to those who reviewed:

Serene Amethyst

Silver Moonlight-81

cici ()

anime-pwincess

starangel07

Megan Consoer

liloazngurl03

Leeza ()

Eva C

Genesis ()

And to an anonymous person and a few someones..

2) does anyone have any idea where I can go towards in this story, I wrote this story out of the blue so I have no idea what I'm going to do next. Any suggestions?

Ok..that's it! Oh and please review! review! review! review!

Luv Aneikokoro!


End file.
